


Day 7: Caroling, Caroling

by MadameCristal



Series: SonsetCurve's Holiday Event - 12 Days of JaTP [7]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Could be Julie/Carrie if you want, Fluff, Flynn and Kayla are superior best friends, Good Parent Bobby | Trevor Wilson, Mild language because Carrie's apologies are not superior, holiday parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameCristal/pseuds/MadameCristal
Summary: “Hey Carrie, where exactly are we going caroling?” Julie asked as they slowly followed her to the door.“Columbia Records Christmas Party,” she answered without turning around. She flung open the door, and the Wilson private car waited in the driveway. Julie nearly tripped over Flynn.“WHERE?!” Julie screeched. Kayla helped to steady her as Carrie finally stopped and turned around.“Dad’s holiday party?” Carrie bit her lip again. “He asked me to perform. And I just thought it would be fun if we all did it together…”
Relationships: Flynn & Julie Molina, Flynn & Kayla & Julie Molina & Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina & Carrie Wilson, Kayla & Carrie Wilson
Series: SonsetCurve's Holiday Event - 12 Days of JaTP [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056308
Comments: 18
Kudos: 38





	Day 7: Caroling, Caroling

**Author's Note:**

> Because caroling doesn't *have* to be outside in front of your neighbors when you know a rockstar. ♥
> 
> Continuing on with [SonsetCurve's 2020 Holiday Event](https://sonsetcurve.tumblr.com/)!

“Remind me why we’re doing this again?” Julie asked. Flynn sighed, probably because she’d given this speech three times already.

“Because your oldest friend – and former demon spawn – asked you specifically with purple heart emojis,” Flynn said slowly. Julie nodded along and then got out of the car. She waited for Flynn and then looped their arms together. They walked slowly up to the house and rang the doorbell. Carrie threw open the door with a bright smile.

“Finally! We’ve got like 30 minutes to get you two into costume!” she exclaimed and dragged them inside. Julie barely registered the sparkly outfit she was wearing.

“Costume?” Julie questioned as they were pulled into the living room. Kayla was already there and also dressed in the aforementioned costume – Santa hat, black knee-high socks, black sneakers, red sequin three quarter sleeve top, red sequin shorts, and black belt. 

“It’s a take on the _Mean Girls_ thing you know, since there are four of us. But obviously better and we’ll be actually singing,” Carrie explained. It looked like a festive version of the costumes that Dirty Candy wore to the Eats and Beats performance to Julie, but they were cute. Kayla handed a costume to Flynn and Julie.

“Okay. Go change! And then we can get our mics setup!” Carrie shooed them towards the large bathroom while Kayla started intently at five different tubes of red lipstick.

When they reemerged, they were just as festive as Carrie and Kayla. Kayla held up a tube of lipstick in each hand.

“I’ve narrowed it down to these two. Who wants to make the final call?” she asked. Flynn stepped closer and evaluated each option.

“That one will work better for everyone,” she decided. “Also, can we revisit the Santa hats?”

“You hate them?” Carrie bit her lip self-consciously. Flynn snorted.

“Girl. We don’t need them. The sequins are _plenty_ ,” Flynn told her. Carrie scrunched up her entire face and then pulled the hat off and threw it on the ground. Flynn beamed at her, while Kayla just shrugged and ditched hers as well.

“Are we going to talk about the last year of our life?” Julie asked suddenly. Carrie’s eyes widened like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Told ya,” Kayla snickered. Carrie shot her a look of betrayal.

“Can we just not?” Carrie begged. Julie crossed her arms and stared her down. “Oh my god, Jules, fine. I’m sorry I was a bitch for no good reason, especially when you were going through something really hard.” Carrie let out a sigh and then waited, leaning her weight from side to side in anticipation – maybe of being yelled at or not forgiven. But instead Julie grinned at her and threw her arms around her.

“Okay,” Julie said into the other girl’s hair. Carrie wrapped her arms around Julie and held on tight. 

“Um, hello?” Flynn interjected and the two girls broke apart. Flynn waved a hand at herself. 

“I am literally never doing this shit again. But Flynn, I am also very sorry for being a demon,” Carrie said slowly, as if the words pained her. 

“Damn right. And if you don’t want to apologize again, I’d recommend not acting like that again,” Flynn quipped but grinned at her. 

“I solemnly swear to only act like a bitch on your behalf and never to you,” Carrie said sweetly and crossed an “X” over her heart. Flynn snorted again but didn’t stop smiling.

“Wait, I don’t think…” Julie trailed off and looked between the girls in the living room. Kayla patted her back with a smile.

“That’s just Carrie’s way of saying she loves you,” Kayla reassured. “And we’re going to say we love you back by doing this caroling thing.”

Carrie beamed at them all and started towards the door. Julie and Flynn shared a _look_.

“Hey Carrie, where exactly are we going caroling?” Julie asked as they slowly followed her to the door. 

“Columbia Records Christmas Party,” she answered without turning around. She flung open the door, and the Wilson private car waited in the driveway. Julie nearly tripped over Flynn. 

“WHERE?!” Julie screeched. Kayla helped to steady her as Carrie finally stopped and turned around.

“Dad’s holiday party?” Carrie bit her lip again. “He asked me to perform. And I just thought it would be fun if we all did it together…” 

“Okay,” Julie said softly and smiled at her. Flynn moved forward and looped her arm through Carrie’s.

“Let’s give them a show then!” Flynn declared. The four of them climbed into the car, and then they were on their way. It took an hour to get to the office building, but luckily Carrie had packed the car with sparkling cider and chocolate peanut clusters. 

They arrived thirty minutes before their performance only to greeted by Trevor like _they_ were the rockstars instead of him. He hugged all the girls and introduced them to everyone in his vicinity as “the most talented ladies he’d ever met”.

Julie grabbed Carrie’s hand as they walked up to the stage that had been set up for the event – lots of other Columbia artists were performing holiday songs tonight. 

“ _All I Want for Christmas is You_ right?” she whispered to the taller girl. Carrie grinned and nodded at her. They’d created choreography for the song a couple Christmases ago (before the fallout) that they’d each taught Flynn and Kayla last year (as some sort of Carrie-Julie stand ins for the duet), but the dance could easily be done by four girls instead of two.

Their performance was fun and upbeat. Julie took the lead while Carrie sang second. Flynn and Kayla sang harmonies and backup. All the girls smiled at each other as they danced around. When they finished, the crowd cheered and clapped – and Trevor Wilson whistled loudly. 

Julie wasn’t sure of the name of the man that greeted them when they got off the stage, but she could tell he was important because Carrie greeted him by shaking his hand.

“And these are my friends Julie Molina, Flynn Johnson, and Kayla Caro,” Carrie finished saying as Julie tuned in to the conversation and stopped admiring the man’s orange checkered print shoes.

“It’s nice you meet you all. Julie, you have a great voice. I hope to hear more from you,” the man said to her. 

“Thanks! I’m in a band – Julie and the Phantoms – if you ever have a chance to see us play,” she replied with a smile. 

“Of course. I’ll make sure my assistant lines that up. And I can’t wait to see what you girls sing for our holiday event next year,” he smiled at them.

“Definitely something with a rap,” Flynn quipped with a grin. 

“Oh yeah. We’ve got a year to workshop something dazzling,” Carrie agreed. 

“Perhaps you’ll all even be performing as signed Columbia artists. As I said, it was a pleasure. Carrie, Kayla – I’ll see you next week at the show,” he said and then left. Carrie was buzzing with excitement. 

“Jules, maybe you can perform with us next week!” she exclaimed. Julie looked surprised. 

“Really? You’d be okay with that?” she questioned. Carrie gave her a soft smile as her dad approached.

“There’s room for more than one star in the sky,” Carrie said sagely. Trevor kissed the top of Carrie’s head.

“Getting wise on me?” he chuckled. She turned to grin at him. 

“Julie’s band is going to perform at the show next week,” she told him. He turned to Julie then and gave her a fist bump.

“Well then I’m psyched to have two rad opening acts,” he said and then headed to the stage as his name was announced. The beat started and Trevor began his rendition of _Run, Run Rudolph_. 

“Hey, Carrie, thank you,” Julie whispered so that nobody else could hear. Instead of replying, the other girl just laced their fingers together. Julie squeezed lightly and then swayed with the rhythm of the music. Flynn and Kayla danced around them with their hands in the air and sang along. Julie looked at the happy people all around her, at her best friend grinning brightly at Kayla, and then at the girl swaying slowly next to her. Julie couldn’t wait to see what they came up with to perform next year.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments bring sunshine to my soul!
> 
> Come play with me on [tumblr](http://madamecristal.tumblr.com/)! ♥


End file.
